Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple mobile devices. Base stations may communicate with mobile devices on downstream and upstream links. Each base station has a coverage range, which may be referred to as the coverage area of the cell. In a broadcast or multicast communication scenario, one transmitter is transmitting information (e.g., data and/or control information) to multiple receivers. It is advantageous to be able to conserve transmission power and other resources. In some examples, the broadcast or multicast transmitters may be mobile device-to-mobile device communications (D2D). Resource sharing decisions may be made in a distributed fashion. In order to facilitate an efficient and distributed resource sharing, it is preferable if every broadcast transmitter has information regarding the maximum pathloss to its associated receivers. Having this maximum pathloss information can help the transmitters make decisions on their transmit powers, occupied bandwidths, probabilities of channel access, etc.